Two Sides of the Same Coin
by lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Charlie and Bass find themselves trapped, with no one else to rely on but each other. Their closeness leaves Charlie on edge and unable to put her body and mind to rest until she gets what she wants. And what she wants is him. One-shot.


**I'm not going to lie. I attempted to construct a plot around this one-shot but it's basically PWP. I've also always loved the Jack/Kate net scene in LOST, so yes, this was very much inspired by that.**

* * *

 **Two Sides of the Same Coin**

* * *

Maybe she had it coming. How many times could she tempt fate before she got tangled in a web so large not even the mighty hand of God himself could pull her out of it? Charlie had accepted her end, her body glued to Bass, both their hands bound, as they rocked back and forth in a net strong enough to hold large game. The altitude and the swinging made her dizzy. Yes, that's what it was. The girl refused to believe that it was cause by anything else. Of course Bass's closeness and the way his body smelled of sweat and dirt were not making her lose her grasp on reality. What kind of person would that make her?

"I can't believe I let you and Miles talk me into this shit." She muttered, spitting out her own hair as it got in the way of her lips.

He smiled in the most careless of ways as if they hadn't just been captured like fish—probably by the same gang from whom they'd be running. Bass had been smart enough to grab the diamonds and put them down his pants right before they'd gotten their hands tied behind their back. They'd managed to escape. That is, until they both triggered the trap Charlie was now complaining about.

He was actually a little surprised no one had come to claim them as their prize yet.

"I knew you'd be the reason we'd get caught. I knew it from the start dammit, but did he listen to me?" She whined, "No. He chose to entrust the mission to a criminal instead of his own family. I should've never agreed to come along."

The way her head tilted back in an effort to look him in the eyes was ridiculous. That net was wrapped around them so tightly that their bodies barely had room to wiggle around. He practically laughed in her face, rubbing his chin against her cheek, his beard brushing her supple skin. Charlie didn't know if he was trying to be cute or revolting but the way her body reacted with such mixture of emotions made her queasy.

"Criminals have records. I, on the other hand am as clean as a whistle." He whispered into her ear. "Now, if you're done bitching, maybe you can give me a hand so we can get the hell out of this net."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know if you've noticed but my hands are tied just like yours." And then almost inaudibly she whispered, "Jackass."

Bass's voice was hushed and raspy, "God, I love it when you get all pissy like that. If we weren't all tied up maybe I could do something to bring your temper down a notch." He did a little smooching sound next to her ear.

 _One time_. She'd made the mistake of kissing him one fucking time and all of a sudden he thought he had her wrapped around his finger? His charm might have worked on countless other women, but he wasn't going to flirt his way out of this one. Charlie still hated him and she reminded herself of that every single time she felt even the tiniest bit swayed by him. So what if she found him attractive and maybe even a little—or a hell of a lot—sexy? She was smarter than that.

Charlie snarled under her breath.

"I have a knife in my front pocket. I need you to get it out."

"You want me to go digging in your pocket?" Charlie grimaced. "Why does the prospect of dying suddenly sound way more appealing?"

Her efforts to offend him were pointless. Bass laughed it off. "Come on Charlie, we don't have time for this."

There was a tiny sigh of defeat as she relented. It was a tricky situation, calculating her steps to precision, one wrong move and her foot would go through one of the gaps. She'd end up feet below him, hanging like a worthless piece of meat. Little by little she turned, until her ass was up against his groin and her hands—well, her hands might have brushed against it a few times as well.

"Hold steady," Bass said, moving against her to position his left pocket at level with her fingertips.

The sweet and torturous friction between them made Charlie shiver. She kept telling herself to keep her head in the game, but the way he rubbed up against her only awoke her lustful needs.

"Can you feel it?" He asked, his words taking on a different connotation.

Charlie could certainly feel something. But she didn't know if it was the knife, the sack of diamonds, or something else that was poking her.

"That better be the knife against my ass, Monroe." She snapped back.

Bass laughed. She had already gotten used to calling him Bass, up until the night she kissed him. He'd been _Monroe_ ever since. Bass figured it was her way of keeping her distance after her little _mistake_ , as she called it seconds after it happened. He didn't mind. He actually got some kind of sick pleasure in knowing Charlie was fighting feelings for _Monroe_ instead of being complaisant about feelings for _Bass_. His lecherous mind couldn't help wondering which of the two she'd fantasize about fucking more. It was almost like she considered him two completely different people.

"Trust me darling, if it were my dick on your ass, you would know." He growled, attempting to keep himself from growing hard.

There was a pulse between her legs, accompanied by a release of warm secretion that caught her off guard. Charlie was cursing her body in silence as she maneuvered her fingers inside his pocket.

She moved slowly, adding electrical static between them. Bass was silent but Charlie could feel the changes in his breathing as she touched him. She wedged her hand inside, searching blindly.

"Whoa." He said, feeling her fingers tracing his pelvic area. "Save the foreplay for later, sweetheart." Charlie felt a rush of blood to her face.

"Would you quit it with the pet names?" She muttered in annoyance.

When she finally got a hold of the end of the pocket knife, she pulled it out, being careful not to let it fall to the ground below. A few tugs and some slicing, with some guidance from Bass, and his hands were freed. It was only a matter of seconds before he cut her loose too.

"We're a fair distance from the ground. The impact won't be pretty." He noted.

"Just do it, Monroe."

He reached his hand through an opening, angling the knife at the rope that was sustaining them in midair. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

A few back and forth sawing motions and they found themselves plummeting to the ground. Bass fell a split second before her, Charlie landing on top of him with a thud.

She felt something hard against her belly. She chose to believe it was the diamonds.

* * *

They'd returned with the loot, told Miles very little about the heist and then both retreated to their separate bedrooms with the same excuse—they were tired and needed some sleep.

Except, Charlie was hornier than a teenage boy at prom night and her body was practically begging to be debauched by the one man she'd convinced herself she hated. She kept imagining what it would be like to have him on top of her, his hands roaming and molding her body like a gifted sculptor. The recurring thoughts only increased her need for him.

Her center pulsed and her chest tightened with feelings of angst. A rapid heartbeat echoed in her temples as she paced back and forth, unable to sit still.

It was like her feet were moving on their own, being drawn by an inexplicable force.

Charlie wasn't sure how it had happened. She didn't know how she had wandered to his room or how she had ended up topless with her back pressed against a wooden desk. She'd become wedged between it and him and he was telling her to keep quiet so Miles wouldn't hear the commotion.

He kissed her with force, teeth ravaging her lips, making them swell and plump to the point of bruising. Charlie loved every minute of it.

The fire burning blue in his eyes was consuming them both. She pulled his hair with every lick of his tongue. Fingers running wildly over smooth skin, exploring valleys and hills as he left his mark on uncharted flesh.

Clamping onto her earlobe he muttered. "Who am tonight, Charlotte?"

She didn't answer at first, only moaned quietly when he moved his mouth to her breast. He suckled at her nipple, teeth pulling at her nub as she lifted her chest off the desk.

"Come on baby, tell me." He groaned, his cock hard but still restraint by his jeans. "Do you want Bass or do you want Monroe?"

Charlie hated Monroe. She hated him for everything he'd done. Bass was gentler, calmer, a more reformed version of the General. The truth was, she'd fantasized about both. She had wanted both at one time or another.

But what she needed and yearned for now was to have her physical needs fulfilled. She wanted to be ravished to the point of exhaustion without any sentimental bullshit waiting at the other end.

"Monroe." Charlie inhaled sharply.

Bass's lips parted, forming a devious smile as he tugged at her jeans. He removed them, underwear and all. Charlie pushed herself up on the desk as he pulled his pants down and kicked them aside. His length sprung out, large and deliciously thick. She'd seen plenty of dicks before but she couldn't think of a more perfect one than the one in front of her.

She reached her hand down to her slit, playing with herself as she asked a question that had been pricking at her. "Have you ever thought about me when you..."

Her words fell flat. Bass simpered, wrapping his hand around his length. "Many times." He replied, his hand sliding up and down his shaft. "Does the thought of me doing that make you wet?"

Charlie nodded, biting her lip. Bass could see her slit glistening, sleek right down to her tight little crevice. Her rosy folds were engorged, her center aching with want.

He positioned himself between her legs. "I can go slow or–"

"I said I wanted Monroe." She muttered.

One corner of his lip curled into a half smile. Without any further warning, he plunged into her opening, filling her up all at once. The surge of pleasure was almost too much to handle. Charlie rested her back on the desk once again, watching his body move over her. The motion of his hips, the feel of his hands on her body, the territorial behavior with which he touched her made his thrusts that much more satisfying. Charlie whimpered, the first of her climaxes materializing in her core. She couldn't recall when had been the last time she had come so fast. His cock penetrated her over and over, her walls enclosing tight around every inch of his silky shaft.

The hushed dirty words spouting from her mouth were driving him crazy. Bass pulled her up, turning her around and bending her over on the desk. He slapped her ass with measured force, the shock vibrating throughout Charlie's body and introducing her to a new kind of thrill. She was waiting for him to fill her up again when she felt his wet tongue darting into her center and delving into her velvety folds.

She felt her legs buckle for a second, the intense pleasure rendering her senseless. He was on his knees, feasting on her from behind and granting Charlie her most perverse sexual experience to date. The things he was doing with his tongue were worthy of a million praises.

A few licks up and down her folds as his fingers worked her tender clit and he had her coming all over again. Charlie stifled a cry as his name left her lips, her fantasies seeming prudish in comparison with reality.

Bass wiped his mouth, her taste lingering on his tongue. He inserted himself into her depths, pounding her at a steady pace and making sure she was getting her fill. Charlie looked back at him, assuring him that he was the best fuck of her life. She was convinced there was no topping this man, so why lie about it?

The minutes passed, marking an hour to their tryst and reaching Charlie's unnumbered orgasm of the night. Bass's breaths were labored as she climbed on top of him on the mattress. She moved her hips into him, grinding against him and taking charge as her fingers traced the sculpted muscles of his abs.

It didn't take long for her to bring him over the edge. He grunted as his release burst into her. Charlie continued moving, milking his cock to the very last drop until they were both spent and breathless.

* * *

A few days later and he still had a smug look on his face every time he looked at her. He was doing it again, acting like he was the last Coke in the desert, or in this case, the last cock. He was such an arrogant bastard but Charlie couldn't deny he'd earned the right to brag.

He smiled at her from across the table as they finished supper. Miles was running errands in town and they had the house to themselves—not like his presence had stopped them before.

Charlie rolled her eyes but it didn't take much to convince her.

"Maybe just one more time." She said, "I'm curious to know the difference..."

He smiled, his blue eyes radiating with happiness. "You will not be disappointed."

Charlie puckered her lips and raised an eyebrow. "As long as Bass doesn't try to make me fall in love with him, I think we'll be okay."

Bass laughed but didn't say a word. That was one thing he couldn't guarantee.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review if you have a chance :) xoxo**


End file.
